


Not Just a Tease

by Eseewrites



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Present Day AU, Sexy Time, gay as fuck, i'm sorry i just really needed to get this out, they're older don't get offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseewrites/pseuds/Eseewrites
Summary: Eddie gets more than he expected while visiting Richie





	Not Just a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i just needed to get this out of my system so here it is
> 
> warning: the sex might be involved don't get triggered

Eddie arrived at Richie’s apartment expecting nothing out of their normal routine- cook dinner, watch TV and go to bed, but as soon as he walked into the apartment, he could tell that there was something else in store. 

Richie had ordered a pizza, which was perfect, since Eddie was starving and didn’t know how much longer he could go without eating. When the pizza arrived soon after, the boys sat on the couch and ate, listening to a playlist Richie had put on.

After Richie watched Eddie throw down the crust of his fourth slice of pizza, saying, “I’m full. Thanks Rich.” Richie went in. He leaned in somewhat slowly, as to not surprise his small boyfriend, and pinned his lips to Eddie’s. 

The kiss started off slow and gentle. Richie pressed his lips in between Eddie’s, softly biting the boys lip every once in a while, which made Eddie let out small noises that drove Richie wild. Richie’s tongue slowly entered Eddie’s mouth, meeting his. 

This only went on for a few minutes before Richie pulled back, making his boyfriend let out a whine. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and lead him into his bedroom. Eddie was first to begin again holding onto his face and standing on his toes to reach his boyfriend’s red lips. As they kissed, Eddie backed up against the wall, and Richie pinned his arms above his head. “Fuck…” escaped Eddie’s lips in a moan as their kiss intensified.

Richie left the boys soft, pink lips and trailed kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. Eddie couldn’t help the sounds that slipped out, only making Richie grin against his neck as he left purple stamps with every kiss. 

Soon, lips were smushed back together, both boys emitting quiet moans. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s hips, signalling for him to jump up. He carried Eddie to his bed, their lips never parting the whole way. Richie laid his boyfriend on his back, straddling over him. One of Eddie’s hands gripped Richie’s collar, the other on the back of his head, gently pulling Richie’s chocolate curls to the rhythm of their lips. Richie held one hand to Eddie’s jaw, the other one propped up on the pillow next to him. 

Richie tugged at the hem of Eddie’s sweater, whispering, “okay?” into his mouth. Eddie nodded slowly, but without hesitation. Richie pulled his boyfriends yellow sweater over his head and tossed it to the side. He planted a quick peck on Eddie’s lips before removing his own shirt. 

Instead of immediately returning to where they had left off, Richie stared at Eddie, taking him in, every ounce of him, which made Eddie feel a little self conscious, but mostly desire for Richie. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned back in to meet Eddie’s mouth, “You’re so beautiful babe.” An uncontrollable blush formed across Eddies cheeks and on his small nose. 

Eddie spoke hoarsely, “Richie, I… I uh,” “What is it Eds?” Richie talked slow, beginning to kiss his way down Eddie’s neck again. “What do you want?” he taunted, knowing exactly what it was Eddie wanted. By now, Richie had reached Eddie’s chest, kissing and sucking, leaving more purple marks. Eddie exhaled deeply, “I just…” he trailed off, distracted by Richie getting closer and closer to his stomach. Richie smiled against his skin, “Use your words, sweetheart.” his lips brushing the waistband of Eddie’s jeans. “Please, Richie,” Eddie gasped, desperate. “Well, okay Eds, but only since you said please.” Richie teased him. 

Richie slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriends pants, sliding them off leisurely, but in one motion. Eddie let out a sound that was so dirty, Richie was sure he almost came right there. Richie brought his lips up to Eddies and mumbled “are you sure?” Eddie nodded, biting his lip. Richie didn’t waste time, returning to the lower half of his boyfriend who was currently only clothed by his underwear. He began slowly pulling them down, kissing right above the waistband as he went. He settled his hand on Eddie’s hard on, still teasing, and looked up at his face. Eddie moaned “please…”. Richie finally pulled his underwear down swiftly, tossing them to the side.

Richie didn’t waste time, and immediately took Eddie in, fully. He wrapped his mouth around his boyfriends hard dick, bobbing his head up and down while Eddie moaned and thrusted his hips. Eddie had a hand in his boyfriends messy curls, lightly tugging, which only turned Richie on more- something he thought was impossible. Richie Licked up and down Eddies dick, taking care to reach every spot. He glanced up as he kissed the tip and saw Eddie biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed, making the prettiest noises Richie had ever heard. Richie returned to taking Eddie’s dick into his mouth, all the way to his throat.

Eddie warned Richie, “I’m coming..I’m-” but Richie didn’t pull back. Instead, he pulled Eddie’s hips towards him, allowing his boyfriend to come in his mouth as he swallowed, licking up what he missed. He began kissing his way back up to Eddie’s lips, all the while Eddie was whispering “..fuck..” under his breath, over and over. When Richie finally reached his lover-boy’s lips once again, Eddie could taste himself on his tongue, but didn’t find himself disgusted by it. 

The boys lay there, kissing passionately. Eddie spoke, “Hey Rich,” he said with a raspy voice that Richie found intoxicating, “Yea, Eds?” Richie replied, his lips brushing the skin around Eddie’s ear. “Can.. can I return the favor?” Eddie bit his lip, Richie’s eyes widened a little, but quickly returned to a look of lust, “Of course you can Eds, but you’ve got some tough competition…” he smirked against Eddie’ cheek, sending chills through his entire body.


End file.
